How to Use Gimp to Make a Single Image Out of 3
Hello & Welcome to another It Girl tutorial! :D This time around I am going to show you how to make 1 image with all 5 boyfriend gifts out of 3. STEP 1. PREPARATION. For this you will need to download and use ScreenHunter Free (as covered in a previous tutorial here) and capture the following 3 images: ScreenHunter_139 Jul. 31 03.36.jpg ScreenHunter_139 Jul. 31 03.37.jpg ScreenHunter_139 Jul. 31 03.38.jpg The first image is the foundation which we will use. The two images which show his gifts must be quite large. (Please, enlarge the browser window to something like this in the image below when you capture.) STEP 2. DOWNLOADING GIMP. First things first, you will need to actually download the program to your computer. We are going to use Gimp to edit images. Gimp is a free drawing software. The Software: Download GIMP 2.8.6 STEP 3. INSTALLING GIMP. View the slideshow below and notes underneath each picture for instructions. If you already know how to isntall a program, you can skip this step. ScreenHunter_170 Aug. 02 15.03.jpg|1. Find the downloaded file (in my case, the file to the extreme left of my screen) and double click it. ScreenHunter_171 Aug. 02 15.03.jpg|Wait for this window to appear & click "Run". ScreenHunter_172 Aug. 02 15.03.jpg|Select the language. I chose English naturally. :) ScreenHunter_172 Aug. 02 15.05.jpg|Wait for this window & click "Install". ScreenHunter_173 Aug. 02 15.05.jpg|Wait until the program installs. ScreenHunter_173 Aug. 02 15.08.jpg|Installation will take around 10-15 minutes. Once done, click "Finish". You can now use Gimp! STEP 4. USING GIMP TO CREATE 1 IMAGE OUT OF 3. Now I am going to show you how to use Gimp. ScreenHunter_174 Aug. 02 15.08.jpg|1. Find Gimp in your Programs. ScreenHunter_174 Aug. 02 15.09.jpg|2. Start the program. ScreenHunter_174 Aug. 02 15.13.jpg|3. This is what you get once the program loads fully. ScreenHunter_175 Aug. 02 15.13.jpg|4. By maximizing the middle window and mowing the side windows to a nicer position, get the following look. ScreenHunter_175 Aug. 02 15.14.jpg|5. Moving the smaller windows around is easy. ScreenHunter_175 Aug. 02 15.18.jpg|6. As soon as our working space is ready, click "File" and select "Open". ScreenHunter_175 Aug. 02 15.19.jpg|7. Find the first Base image. I recommend having it on Desktop so that it is easy to find. ScreenHunter_175 Aug. 02 15.21.jpg|8. Once you have found the file, select it and click "Open". It will load like this in Gimp. ScreenHunter_176 Aug. 02 15.21.jpg|9. Take note that you can change between smaller and bigger views of your work. 100% view shows the image as it is. More than 100% is bigger and less than 100% is smaller. ScreenHunter_177 Aug. 02 15.21.jpg|10. The next step is to open the other 2 images in Gimp. Find the folder they are in. Select the first one by clicking the left button on your mouse once. ScreenHunter_178 Aug. 02 15.30.jpg|12. Then, left-click again and without releasing the button, drag the image to the Gimp icon, wait until Gimp opens and drop the image in the center. Repeat step with the other pic. ScreenHunter_182 Aug. 05 16.12.jpg|13. The 3 images should be layered in the following manner. This is the "Layers" view. The Base image is in the bottom and is the "base", and the other 2 on top of it. ScreenHunter_178b Aug.jpg|14. Now we are ready to work. Essentially, we will only use 2 commands from now on: Select & Resize in Gimp. ScreenHunter_177 Aug. 02 15.25.jpg|15. These commands can be found in the Toolbox. ScreenHunter_183 Aug. 05 16.18.jpg|16. Find this icon. When this icon is clicked, it allows you to select an image and move it around to the desired position. ScreenHunter_183 Aug. 05 16.19.jpg|17. This icon allows you to resize an image. ScreenHunter_182 bAug.jpg|18. Basically one open image is 1 layer, but if we add new images to this layer, then our number of layers grows. In this image we have 3 layers (pic). ScreenHunter_178 Abug.jpg|19. Now we are ready to begin resizing and moving the images into a better position. Select the desired layer (image) in the top right corner. It will be marked blue. ScreenHunter_177bb Aug.jpg|20. Select the "Resize" tool in his panel. ScreenHunter_179 Aug. 02 15.31.jpg|21. When you click on the "Resize" tool, our selected layer (pic) will change into the following and a small window will appear. You can either input the values, or like me, resize the images manually. ScreenHunter_180 Aug. 02 15.31.jpg|22. The top left square in the corner of the image must be left-clicked once and holding down the button, resized by moving it diagonally down. Release button when satisfied with size. ScreenHunter_183 Aug. 05 16.54.jpg|23. Click "Move" tool & move the resized image to a satisfactory position. Then, select the other layer (pic) in "Layers", click "Resize" and resize it also. Then, arrange the 2 pics nicely. Pirate BF 4532232.jpg|24. You should aim for the following result, but any other approach will do. The bigger the images, the better. ;) ScreenHunter_180 Aug. 02 15.33.jpg|25. To save a picture, click "File" & click "Export". ScreenHunter_180 Aug. 02 15.34.jpg|26. Find the place whether it be your Desktop or another folder, where you would like to save your image. ScreenHunter_181 Aug. 02 15.34.jpg|27. Give your picture a name. ScreenHunter_181 Aug. 02 15.35.jpg|28. When this window appears, set the Quality to 100. Touch nothing else and click "Export"." Pirate BF 4532232.jpg|29. You should aim for the following result, but any other approach will do. The bigger the images, the better. ;) ScreenHunter 181 Aug. 02 15.36.jpg|30. And, voila! The final result! :D This is it! Category:It Girl Category:Wiki Guide